


Cold

by ErisMornIsBae



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/F, Fluff, Gentle Kissing, Gentle Sex, Kissing, Lesbian Sex, Outdoor Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:06:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28165221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErisMornIsBae/pseuds/ErisMornIsBae
Summary: Kara and Alex go for a walk in the park.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Kara Danvers
Comments: 3
Kudos: 45
Collections: The Twelve Days of Smutness 2020





	Cold

The snow beneath Kara crunched lightly as she landed on it. She stayed motionless for a moment as she took in her surroundings. Alex, who was having second thoughts as Kara began to climb over the stone barrier, landed with a slightly louder thump beside her. The poof of snow and loud groan as the brunette sat up ruined any attempts Kara made to hide. The blonde woman looked at Alex through the darkness, smirking and shaking her head as her girlfriend brushed snow off herself. 

"I though you said you were nimble?" Kara whispered as she began to walk deeper into the park. 

Alex rolled her eyes as she followed, quietly keeping pace with the shorter woman. "I am, but not this." She said as she motioned to the layers she had on. 

They walked in silence for a few minutes, winding their way through the snow covered trees until they were deep into the wooded area. It was late enough that nobody would likely find them even if they'd been on the paths, but the idea of being this secluded was too enticing to pass up. 

As they moved further from the wall that enclosed the park, Alex couldn't help the trepidation that crept over her. "Are you sure this is safe, Kara?" 

"Of course, I do this all the time?" Kara reassured her. 

"You do this all the time?" 

"No, I do-" Kara started, stopping and turning to look at her girlfriend. "I don't mean this." She said as she waved her arms between them both. 

"I come here at night pretty often," she continued until Alex began laughing. "And, you were fucking with me, weren't you?" 

Alex nodded as she laughed softly. 

The snow was starting to fall harder by the minute. Even if she trusted Kara, it was almost three in the morning and it was freezing cold. She could see the way they came, two sets of careful footprints that snaked through the forest back to the road, but it wouldn't take forever for them to be obscured. Besides, the cold made the bits of Kara's skin visible through her extra clothes a light red, and she wasn't sure if she'd be able to hold out much longer. 

"Is this far enough?" Alex asked as she stepped up to her girlfriend. 

Kara glanced around them as if this was a home she was considering buying. 

Well, at least passionate looks sexy on her. Alex thought to herself. 

"I guess... there was one spot that had flatter grou-" Kara's words were cut off when Alex leaned into kiss her. 

The suprised look on Kara's face was priceless as Alex gently held her face between her gloved hands. The soft mittens felt wonderful to Kara as they stood in the small gap between the surrounding trees. Even as the snow began to collect on their shoulders and hats, Kara opened her mouth a bit to deepen the kiss. Alex tilted her head just a bit and pulled Kara closer, gently pressing her tongue into the other woman's mouth. The warmth from each others lips, and the slow brushes as their tongues moved together drowned out the rest of the world. 

When they did finally pull away, it was just enough so that they could quickly set things up. Other than their heavy, excited panting, they didn't make a sound as Kara unzipped her backpack and passed Alex the blanket. The brand new comforter was folded up onto itself where ever it met a tree, and within a minute they had a small dry area to lay down. 

"Who's on top?" Alex asked as she held up the blanket. 

Kara snatched it with a sly look on her face, grabbing her girlfriends coat and pulling her in to a much heavier kiss. She didn't bother to try and seem romantic or coy. They could do that whenever they liked. Alex had agreed to sleep in and then stay up this late just to accommodate her, and she wasn't going to let the time go to waste. Instead Kara brought Alex's lips to her like she was water in the middle of a desert. 

Unlike before, neither of them were content with the embrace. Alex pulled at her clothes even as Kara's hands guided them both to the warm blanket. They would occasionally break apart for a half second as one of them adjusted something or shifted where they were. The longest was when Kara finally untied the binding on the heavy blanket she'd bought just for this. She unfurled it in a single motion and brought it down over them just as fast. 

With their bodies covered and the heat trapped between them, the two women tore at each others clothing with reckless abandon. Where before they'd been managing to unstuck shirts and unbutton pants, now they were forcing the multiple layers of tops up and unhooking bras. Kara's hands manages to free Alex's breasts first, and the brunette found herself helpless to the other woman's greedy touches as she fumbled to keep pace with her. 

Even as Alex's fingers fumbled to find the hem of Kara's tank top, she felt her girlfriend's lips moving down from her lips. Kara left soft, wet, scalding hot kisses from her lips down to the left side of her jaw, and eventually down to her neck where Alex felt her finally come to a stop. All the while, the blonde womans hands pawed at her breasts, caressing them and occasionally brushing a thumb against one of her nipples. 

Alex let out a loud gasp as Kara began to gently suck at her exposed skin. 

"Fuck!" She hissed loudly as her hands finally managed to push free Kara's breasts. 

Kara hummed gleefully as she worked on her girlfriends neck. Her hands remained in place on Alex's chest; alternating between massaging them and toying with her nipples. Much to her amusement, Alex only grew more vocal as she played with them. Her occasionally moan or expletive quickly grew to her panting and begging for more of her girlfriends touch. 

Kara finally moved on from Alex's neck when she was positive that she'd left a big enough mark. Her lips continued their slow and torturous journey across Alex's body as they moved lower down her chest. She trailed warmth down to Alex's collarbone, stopping long enough to run her tongue across it and draw out a shuddering moan. She moved on just as quick as she had arrived until she found herself staring at Alex's breasts. 

She smiled up at Alex, gently pushing the woman's already bunched up tops just a bit higher so the other woman's breasts were completely open to her. With a wicked smile, opened mouth and gently ran her tongue from the bottom of Alex's right breast up to her nipple. The brunette woman's nails dug into Kara's back as she laid her tongue flat along the erect nub, slowly putting pressure on it as she took in the sensation. 

Alex nearly lost her mind as Kara slowly circled her nipple with her tongue. She gripped the woman's hair in one hand, leaving her other under her clothes to slowly rake her nails across her back. When Kara gently kissed down to her sternum, burying her face between her bosom and rubbing her warm cheeks against each of them, she couldn't help but call her name out. 

And then Kara was moving again, but this time Alex noticed where her fingers were. She felt them trailing down her belly until they were pushing beneath her unzipped pants and slowly moving down to her pussy. She moaned unabashedly as Kara wrapped her lips around her left nipple, greedily taking as much of her breast into her mouth as she could. Alex's thin hand tangled in her blonde hair futher as she pressed her against her chest. 

Her voice was breaking as she wriggled beneath her. "Fuck... please Kara!" She begged desperately. 

Alex's words devolved into soft whimpering as Kara's fingers slid further down into her pants. Her girlfriend's soft lips tugged at her breast, bathing her nipple in warm breath and gentle caresses from her tongue. Alex was already getting close. It wasn't fair how well the blonde woman could work her own body against her. She would need Kara's fingers to get her over the peak but it still drove her crazy. Kara drove her crazy. 

Alex melted just a bit as her girlfriends fingers pressed against the growing wet part of her panties. Kara couldn't even stop herself from gasping as she gently slid her fingers over Alex's soaked pussy, tracing where the fabric clung desperately to her lips. 

"Oh my god, Alex." Kara gasped as she let the brunettes nipple escape her lips with a soft pop. "You're so fucking wet, babe!" 

Words evaded Alex as she arched her back, whimpering softly in the hopes that Kara might bring her lips back. Her wish came true as the blonde woman curled her fingers beneath her and gently took her nipple back in her mouth. Kara tugged and licked the hard bud, looking up into Alex's eyes with lazy contentment. Even if she looked sluggish, her fingers had completely switched gears. 

The long, soft fingers that had spent weeks exploring Alex's body now worked with almost surgical precision. Kara ran one up the middle of Alex's pussy, spreading her slightly as she pressed the wet fabric against her. Each stroke was rewarded with a slight buck of her girlfriends hips, a desperate attempt to keep the touch just a moment longer. 

It wasn't enough for Kara though. She brought her fingers to the edge of the sopping fabric, pushing it aside to expose her girlfriends skin. Alex arched her back as the fabric was peeled away from her pussy, exposing it just a bit more too the cold air. For the first time since coming to national city, she gazed up at the night sky and saw stars. 

"Fu-..." Alex tried to exclaim as Kara slipped one finger into her. "Oh god!" She finally managed to call out once Kara had pressed two more fingers in to her in quick succession. 

Kara admired Alex's beautiful face contorted and scrunched up in ecstacy as her pussy was filled suddendly. The blonde woman pulled her fingers back to the tip and Alex arched her back higher, forcing her own breasts against Kara harder. This time Kara slipped her fingers past Alex's labia and trailed along them for a moment. The soft shudder that it earned was undeniably worth it. And then she went back in, gently parting her girlfriend as she drove her fingers in. 

Neither of them were sure how long it took Alex to come after that. Kara's pace quickened, her fingers pumping in and out of her girlfriends soaked pussy over and over until she finally brought the bottom of her palm against her. The rhythmic pumping coupled with the pressure of Kara's hand on her clit sent Alex over the edge. And Kara watched ever second of it, refusing to take her eyes off the other woman as she came. 

Slowly, Alex stopped rolling her hips forward on Kara's hand, her grip loosened on Kara's hair and shoulder, and the tension that had filled her body as she came began to ease. Kara gently pulled her fingers out of Alex, letting her nipple slip out of her mouth just to gasp at how wet her hand was. They lay there for a moment in silence, Alex blinking the exhaustion from her face and Kara watching in wonder. 

Alex brought her hand up to cover her eyes, laughing softly as she calmed down. "That was worth it." She whispered to her girlfriend. 

"You definitely seem to be enjoying yourself." Kara said, leaning down to kiss Alex. 

"Didn't you?" 

Kara smiled at the brunette woman beneath her, gently tracing her still wet fingers over Alex's bare stomach. "I did, but I'm also a little cold." 

Alex couldn't keep her laughter down as she watched Kara's attempt at being coy. "God you're so adorable." She sighed as she pushed Kara off to her right. 

Kara watched as Alex finished her job from earlier, unbuttoning her jeans and slipping her hand underneath her layers of clothes. She wasn't suprised to find her girlfriend about as wet as she was. She did, however, smile wider as she realized Kara had just shaved. Alex slid her right hand under her girlfriend, grabbing her ass and pulling them closer together. Her breathing grew faster as she felt Kara's breasts against her own, the two hard bumps gently rubbing on her chest. 

Alex's fingers gently traced the outside of Kara's pussy, occasionally stopping to circle or put a bit of pressure on her clit. The soft moans and heavy breathing was already enough of a reward, but getting to see the blonde woman living out one of her fantasies made the entire experience surreal. Eventually, Alex brought two fingers together to stroke her pussy, spreading her lips as she ran them through her wetness. Kara arched her back and gasped almost perfectly in sync with her movements and Alex leaned in to kiss her cheek as she moved closer to her. 

The brunette slipped her right hand into Kara's pants to grab her ass as she finally slid into her. Kara's pussy parted effortlessly for her and her two fingers disappeared into her girlfriend easily. The sounds that washed over Alex grew louder with each stroke and thrust. She gently pressed against the spots she knew would work Kara up, and then slid out and back in again. As she repeated the motion again and again, her hand and Kara's pants slowly growing more wet, Kara pulled their bodies together harder. 

Alex didn't mind the closeness. She loved the feeling of Kara's breath on her, the way her breasts pressed against her own, and the look on her face each time Alex pushed her fingers back into her. Kara brought her right hand up to her lips, sucking the wetness from them one at a time as Alex watched. 

Alex didn't really know what it was about the act that made her so wet. Kara had tasted Alex's pussy before. Hell, Alex had tasted Alex's pussy. But there in the snow, with Kara's pale skin lit by the full moon and the fact that she was so close to her she could smell her own pussy on Kara's hand; it was enough to turn her on all over again. 

She shifted her weight a bit until she was just barely laying on Kara. In reality, it had Kara's left leg between hers and that was about the only actual change. But they were as close as before and Alex knew she could get herself off this way. 

"Bring your knee up." Alex cooed as she began to use her thumb on Kara. 

The blonde obeyed with a loud moan as Alex pushed the pad of her thumb against her girlfriends clit. Instinctively, Alex slid her hand away from Kara's butt and yanked her own pants down, wriggling them down to her ankles once they were at her knees. Kara moaned a bit, still enjoying the taste of Alex as the hand came back to her ass. 

Alex lowered herself onto the other woman's thigh, pressing her own tight around it as her pussy rubbed against the smooth fabric. She could feel her own wetness soaking into Kara's clothes. It didn't matter though. She needed to cum with her girlfriend and that's all she could think about. 

By now her fingers were moving quickly inside Kara, pumping in and curling in enough to drag across the right places as she pulled them back out. Her own hips joined the motions with no problem, and before long she was moaning alongside Kara. As she spread Kara's pussy open again, burying her fingers to the knuckle and rubbing her thumb against Kara's clit harder than before, she felt the blonde woman hit her peak suddendly. 

The hard jerk of the blonde womans legs as they closed around Alex's hand to keep her fingers buried deep in her brought the denim of her jeans up against her girlfriends vagina. The sudden pressure and the feeling of her clit being brushed so hard against Kara's trembling thigh sent Alex over the edge a second time. She came with Kara, moaning as her girlfriends soaked pussy pulsed around her fingers and coated her own hand in her fluid. 

Alex shook as Kara brought her hand from her mouth, already missing the taste of her girlfriend. She felt two strong arms wrap around her as she slowly rubbed her crotch on Kara's thigh, savoring the feeling of it against her pussy. 

Kara leaned in a bit more to press a kiss to Alex's lips, holding the brunette woman close as she relaxed again. She felt the hand between her legs slip out of her pussy and then up from her pants. Alex lay there cleaning the evidence from her fingers as Kara held her. 

"You ready to go?" Kara whispered softly. 

Alex nodded sleepily as her girlfriend giggled at her exhausted response. 

"Come on," Kara ordered quietly. "Let's get back and we can take a shower, ok?" 

Alex rolled onto her back Kara stood up, admiring her girlfriend as she stretched. 

"What's the name of your god again?" Alex asked, flailing her hand lazily at Kara to get her attention. 

"Rao?" Kara asked as she zipped her pants up again. 

"Yeah, that one." Alex said, pulling her clothes back on as she lay under the blanket. "Rao, thank you for making Kara." Alex called out wearily. 

"You're fucking ridiculous." 

"You're the one whose in a cult." Alex said defensively, even as she laughed out loud. 

Kara's arms crossed once she'd fixed her bra and tops. "Raised in a cult. You know there's a difference." 

"Maybe." Alex teased. "Or maybe you brought me here to sacrifice me to your sun god!" 

"Ok, A. It's night time." Kara said. "And B." She continued, before reaching down and grabbing a handful of snow. 

Alex's arms went up to shield her face, giving Kara a perfect shot at her exposed and still uncovered stomach.


End file.
